The last son's of Krypton
by DarkDHeritage
Summary: What if there was not one last son of krypton but two? follow the life of Conner and Clark. as the twins. yes twins. go thou there life. Conner/? Clark/?
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**_What if there was not one last son of krypton but two?_**

The last sons of Krypton.

* * *

The Kent's where just driving home whit the bad news. Marta Kent could never have children. She was devastated. But did not show it. She didn't want to worry Jonathan. On the other hand Jonathan Kent was worried about his wife, he wanted kids and so did Marta but now, the news, he was worried about her. The drive was spend in silence. Until.  
There was a loud explosion right in front of them." Jonathan watch out" Martha screamed. Jonathan tried to evade the crater left by the explosion when another one was heard. The truck flipped over and landed in the corn field they were driving next to.

Everything went black for a couple of minutes. Marta was the first one to wake up. She lookt to the left Jonathan had a bump on his head but he was still breading. She then notes something on her right, there were 2 small boy's standing on the outside of the car looking at her. One picked up the car and put it on its wheels again. The other one opened the door. Jonathan woke up.

"what's going on here?" he askt Martha. "I don't know Jonathan but those boy's saved us" she said. They got out of the car and lookt at each other. They grabbed the boy's and covered them in a blanked. "where did they come from Jonathan" Martha askt. "I don't know Martha I just don't know."

The Kent's adopted the boy's and named them.

* * *

12 years later. (there both in first year)

"Clark come on sweetheart wake up!"

Martha shouted upstairs "you're going to be late for school!"

she heard a muffled laugh. "he's so got his head in the cloud's" Martha lookt at her second son. " Conner Jean Kent don't laugh at your brother, you're going to be late two if you don't hurry up"

Connor smiled goofy at his mother. "I'll get Clark" he said speeding up the stairs and down again. This time holding a fairy grumpy Clark. " Conner, put me down" Clark grumbled at Conner "whats the magic word?" Clark sight "please" he answered his twin brother. The 2 brothers look so much like each other Martha and Jonathan had trouble telling them apart. Luckily Conner didn't have the same tastes in clothes as his brother. While Clark loved wearing flannel shirts Conner loved wearing black. T-shirts, shirts and hoodys. but mostly a brown leather jacket and a whifebeater under it and bleu jeans. But the boy's sometimes loved to trick their parents. And switch clothes. Conner put his brother on his feet. "come on slowpoke we got to catch a bus" Clark grabbed his breakfast and ran after Conner. "see you later mom and dad" the two boy's said in union. Martha shook her head, 'those two boy's will never learn will they?' She thought to herself. Jonathan just drank his coffee and smiled.  
As the Kent boy's ran up to the end of the drive way they saw their bus leaving. "he wait up" Conner Yelled after the bus. But it speeded away. Clark looks at his brother. "come on Conner lets run" he suggested. They both grinned. And In a blur they were gone.

* * *

At school

Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross where sitting on a bench near the entrance of the school.

"I bet you ten bucks that the wonder twins will be late for their first day" Chloe said to Pete. "that is so on" he said taking the bet.

"what's so on?" Clark askt Pete. "damnit Clark don't scare me like that" Pete and Clark shook hands "Clark how did you get here so fast?" Chloe asks "we walk " Clark began "and came here early" Conner said sitting next to Chloe. Chloe almost jumps a feet in the air. she really didn't expect Conner "well the wonder twins almost gave me a double heart attack." Clark and Conner gave each other a look "wonder twins?" they said in union. "that is and stay's creepy" Pete responded to the twins. "He look there's Lana" Conner said pointing at Lana Lang and her boyfriend Whitney Fordman. Clark grinned and walkt toward her. "and we are being ignored again" Chloe said poking Conner in his side.

Conner smiled at Chloe. "seems to me were not interesting enough." Conner said half joking. Seeing his brother like a love sick puppy was a bit annoying at some points. Clark came near Lana when he suddenly felt sick. Dropping his books he grabbed his chest. The sudden bout of pain got him on his knees. Conner looks at his brother full of worry, he got up to go to Clark but Lana walkt up to the pain ridden Clark first.

She gently picks up his books and handed them to Clark. "you don't look so good Clark" she said in concern "maybe you should see the nurse" Lana said to Clark. Whitney huffed at Clark. 'Let him pick up his one books.' He thought. That's when they walkt away.  
Conner walkt up to Clark. "are you alright Clark" Conner asks. "I feel a lot better now." Clark paused and looks at his books. "it's Lana's necklace I think" Clark said to Conner. Conner lifted Clark up. "there, now we don't know that Clark maybe it is your inability to talk to cute girls" Clark shot a glare at Conner. And punched him on the arm. Thy both laugh.

* * *

After school

It was the spirit week the first week of school so rumors about hoe would be this year's scare crow where circulating around the school again. Would it be scabby Abby? Or one of the other unlucky nerds of HI school. "come on Chloe the scare crow is just a rumor." Conner said. Clark was nodding in agreement. "they stopped whit it when the meteor shower hit and got that kid in the hospital" Pete continued. "I don't believe you guy's, the tradition of the scare crow is still out there." Chloe nagged the three guy's. "well it probably won't be us seeing as where the background guy's" Pete hoped. "yea they only take nerds for that" Conner wisperd to himself.

As the 4 walks outside waiting for the bus. Chloe and Pete got on the bus when the bus driver said there was no more room. "a come on we have to walk home?" Clark said to the bus driver. Conner was pissed off at this point. "sorry kid school regulations" the bus driver said while closing the doors. As he drove of Conner was cursing under his breath. "Fucking asshole won't wait for us and now he is leaving us behind?!" Clark put his hand on Conner's shoulder. "well at least we got to walk home together" Conner quickly showed a smile. Conner lookt at the road they have to walk back. "let's take it slow." Clark pushed his brother forward. "fine by me".

* * *

At the bride.

"so are you're going to tell me what this is about?" Clark looks confused at his brother "I mean you and Lana" Conner explained.

Clark sighted. He stood over the railing and watch the water. "I don't know Con she is so nice and smart but I can't even get close to her" Conner walkt next to him. "he cheer up Clark you're going to get your chance one day" Clark huffed at the remark.

A sound catch their attention. When they looks at the road a car was speeding towards them. They stood there frozen for a second to long when the car hit them. Falling of the bridge Conner saw a bald man sitting in the driver's seat.

Conner and Clark both came up to the surface. But the bald man not. "you get the guy!" Conner commanded. Both sons dived, Conner ripped open the car. Clark grabbed the bald man and dragged the man on dry land. "Conner help me he's not breading!" he called in panic, Conner started mouth to mouth as Clark did CPR." don't you dare die on us!" Conner yelled. In seconds the man started coughing up lungs full of water. Clark and Conner lookt at each other and then at the bald man. "I thought I hit you both." The bald man said before passing out.

The police and ambulance where there in seconds. And so was Jonathan Kent. Conner and Clark where both rapped in blankets. Conner a black and Clark a red one. Jonathan ran up to the boy's. he slides off of the hill that lead to the road when he saw the two boy's. Clark an Conner where looking at where thay fell off of the bridge."Clark, Conner! are you boy's alright?" He asks his voice full of worry and anger.

"Where fine dad" Conner answered. "we only got wet dad where oke" Clark try to reassure there father. Jonathan is a man that does not often losses his temper. but richt now, seeing his freezing son's, he was angry as hell. " who was the maniac driving that car?!" he asks a policeman standing near him. but before the man could answer there was an answers

"that would be me." The twins recognized the bald man. " Lex Luther" Lex said extending his hand. Jonathan just lookt at the man and back at his son's. "I'm Jonathan Kent these are my son's" he said quickly and hastily pulled of his coat. rapping it around Clark. he helps the boy's up and laid his arm around Conner's shoulder. "thanks for saving my life" Lex said. looking at the twins. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing" Clark lookt at Conner. "yea man it was an accident" Conner answerd feeling Clarks gaze. Jonathan guided the pair to his truck. " you got a pair of extraordinary boy's mister Kent." Lex said stopping Jonathan. " is there anyway i could repay you?" he askt. Jonathan took a deep breath trying to control himself. "Drive slower" Jonathan walkt away taking the two boy's whit him.

* * *

**AN**

**well here is the first part. i don't have a beta. and could really use one. and i could probably use some reviews.**

**so please say what i could do better.**

**greetings from the dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own anything**

****he my thanks go to war sage

and wichoman : and no i will not go trou the hole series only key points and plots.

* * *

**At home that night.**

Most of the lights at the farm where out. But Clark was awake and in the barn. The second floor to be exact. he walkt up to the open hay doors. his telescope ready for use. as Clark looks at the moon he slowly lowers his telescope she could see Lana's front porch. he smiles to himself as Lana walks out. a cup of something hot in her hands. as she sits down Whitney hugs her from behind. "Hey" he says to Lana "Hey Whitney my aunt can come home any moment" she giggled at him. "come on live life on the edge." Lana sights and giggles again "look if Nell finds us out here life won't be worth living" Whitney chuckles and stands up "where is she anyway? Bridge club?" he says joking. walking around the bench sitting next to Lana. "Lex Luther's" she answered. "I didn't know your ant was in whit the Luther's" he says sitting down. "She sold them a ton of land" Whitney smiles as Lana looks at him saying that. "they own the metropolis sharks" he paused a bit "she could put up a good word for me" hoping that Lana could arrange that he looks at her. "If you want anyone to put in a good word, ask Clark or Conner" as Lana says this Whitney's smile turns south. "they saved Lex his life today" Whitney quickly looks away. "you're kidding me right?" she waited a bit and looks down "sometimes people can surprise you" she says looking up at Whitney. as she looks him right in the eye's se says " I think it is kind of cool"

Whitney looks away again. "the couch says there will be a scout this Saturday at the game" he folds his hands and glances ad Lana.

"I don't want to be a remember him guy" he sights "Smallvile has enove of those."

Lana looks up and loosens het necklace. a small green gem on a silver chain. "here Whitney take this for Saturday it will bring you luck" she hands him the necklace as closes his hand over it.

" no Lana, I can't take this" he shook his head and tried to give the necklace back to Lana.

"just give it back after you win" they both smile. " Is it really.." Lana nodded "it caused so much bad luck, there can only be good left"

they look at the other and closed in for a kiss.

Clark was scared shitless before he could see the kiss. "Boo" Conner whispered in his ear. Clark turns around and looks at his brother. "come on Clark this isn't healthy" Conner's says before he leads Clark to the house. "let's get you something to drink".

* * *

**next morning**

Clark and Conner walk out of the barn and see a brand new pickup truck. "he mom hoe's truck" Clark ask.

" Yours and Conner's" she says sitting on the tractor. Conner looks behind the Pickup to see a another one.

"it's a gift from Lex Luther" she hands he boy's a card. Conner quickly grabs the card and read it out lout.

"Dear Clark and Conner, drive safely. always in you debt. the maniac in the porce" Conner says smiling.

"I don't believe it, where are the key's?" the two ask in sink. Martha rolls her eyes at the twins. they always speak in union when the two were excited. "you father has them"

Conner moans 'nope I won't be riding in a new pickup.'

both entering the barn see their father using the wood chipper. Jonathan sees the boys and cuts of the power to the wood chipper. he takes of his safety goggles and gloves. putting them away he walks up to the two "no matter how much you want to, you can't keep them boys"

Jonathan walkt passed them.

"why not we saved the guys life" Conner reasoned.

" so you think you deserve price" Jon says to Conner. Conner's face lookt like he eat a unripe plum. "now you're just putting words in my mouth" he frowns and sits on the stairs leading to the hayloft.

"Dad you know he doesn't mean it that way" Jonathan looks at Clark and raises a brow. "look how bout u take my pickup and Conner and I share the other, everybody wins" Clark try's to barging.

"It's not about wining Clark" Jonathan grabs his hammer and walks to the stairs.

"then what is it about dad?" Conner asks a little pissed off. he really wanted a car." it's not like they cannot avoid it" Clark mutters under his breath.

Jonathan hands the hammer by the head on the stairs " do you know why that is?" he ask. Conner knew where this was going. "do you remember mister bell? we went fishing on his property." Jonathan grabbed the hammer and hit a neal. "or mister guy? who send us pumpkins every other Halloween?" he put the hammer down again and lookt at Clark. "Lionel Luther said he cut them in on a deal. he sent them flashy gifts" he held up his pointer finger around it where 2 key chains whit the keys to the pickup. " then when they sold their property he went back on his word, Lionel had them evicted son"

"so you're judging Lex on what is father did"

"No Clark I'm not" Jonathan now getting angry says this a bit to gruffly "I just want you to know where had money came from that both you those trucks." he finishes pointing the car keys at Clarks face.

both boys now angry and sadden walk up the loft. Conner can clearly hear their fathers sight.

"Clark I know you're upset but its normal" he could understand his son completely. Jonathan had been a teenager two. but he didn't expect the next thing.

Clark tossed his stuff on the stairs and walks to his dad "Normal?" Jonathan trying to lay his hand on Clarks shoulder misses. Clark walks up to the wood chipper and powers it. "Clark?" Conner asks concerned.

"how about this, is this normal" Clark asks there father as he put his hand in the wood chipper.

Conner just looks at Clark while Jonathan trys to get his sons hand out of the wood chipper. as soon as Clarks hand is free Jonathan looks at his hand amazed. there was not a scratch on it.

"I didn't I dive in after Lex's, his car is hit us at 60 miles an hour" Jonathan looks at Clark and Conner. "does that sound normal to you.?" Conner says to Jonathan.

"I give anything to be normal" Clark says to his father. Clark made his way up stairs to the loft. Conner just lookt at his brother and then at his dad. "he needs time dad, i think i do two." Conner said a bit down. showing his great leg strength he jumps up to one of the rafters and disappears once he hits it.

Jonathan looks up and then slowly lowers his gaze to see Marta giving him a questioning look. Jonathan gets it and nods at her.

it was time.

* * *

**At dusk**

Conner was throwing and caught a rubber ball that he tow on a rafter left of him. "how long are you going to sulk Clark?" he asks as he threw the ball at Clarks head.

"I'm not sulking Con," he grabbed the ball and threw it back at Conner. "I'm just..." he sighted as he heard there dad coming up the loft.

"Clark? can i talk to you and Conner" Jonathan askt. "and i know you can hear me Conner" he said looking up to the rafters.

"urggg" Conner mound. whit a show of agility he jumps down the rafters. Clark grabs a white board and writes something down. he hold it up. "damn a 7. why?" he lookt hurt at Clark.

"Boys you need to listen, its time kids" Clark raised a brow and looks at Conner. "Time for what dad" they both said.

"i need you two to look at something" he had something wrapped in cloth in his hands. while unwrapping it he told the twins " i think it's from your parents," he sighted completing on whether or not to tell them "I think it's from your parents, your real parents "Jonathan says as he shows the strange object. "Clark grasp the object and looks at it.

"what does it say" Conner asked looking at a strange symbols.

"Conner we tried to translate the text" Jonathan shifted the object in his hand." But it is not a human" he then gave the object to Clark.

Clark studies the object " what do you mean dad?" Clark said giving Conner a glance meaning he was very confused.

Their father looks at the starry sky and looks at his two adopted sons.

" Dad you're kidding right" Conner chuckled. "and our space ship is located in the attic" he jokes.

"actually it's in the storm cellar" Jonathan completely serious tells his sons.

"your shitting me right?!" both boys jell at the same time.

* * *

hello all who read my story. i will update wen i feel like it so there is no weekly/monthly update.

I want to have Conner develop his powers different also he will not get heat vision. but he will get something else. so give me a list of which power you think he will get when the next episode gets round.

greetings from the dark.


	3. Chapter 3 from outer space

He sorry for the long wait heres the next chapter hope you like it.

i do not own anything well exept my OC Conner.

* * *

**In the storm cellar**

* * *

As the tree of them walk down the stairs Jonathan takes the front and removes a sheet from a object. Both Conner and Clark look at the object and in confusion.

"This is how you boys got in our lives." Jonathans says to them. He guides his hand over the smooth surface of the spaceship. The cold metal sending a chill down his spine.

"it was the day of the meteor shower." He continues, letting is hand slide of the ship and looking at the 2 of them.

"you're kidding me right." Clark ask their dad. He walks away and looks at the floor. Conner looks at the spaceship and guides this hands thou his hair stopping at his neck. "Well that is something different." He states in confusion and a bit of panic. 'space, we're from space…god damn where aliens" taking deep breaths Conner calmed down. 'dad probably has a good explanation for the hole spaceship thing but I need to keep a level head. How will Clark react to this' Conner looks at Clark waiting for his reaction.

Angry, Clark turns around and gets in their fathers face "why didn't you tell us this before?!" he almost yells at Jonathan.

"Clark" Conner hisst at Clark "let him explain oke" he says getting in front of Clark. "Mom and dad probably didn't tell us because we were not ready to know yet, and to protect us" he explained his thoughts to Clark

"Protect us from what!" he yells at Conner and Jonathan. "He should have told us!" whit the last yell of anger Clark runs away at super speed.

"Clark! Clark wait!" Jonathan calls for his angry son. He looks at the door of the storm cellar. Conner walks up to his father. "Don't worry dad, he just needs to cool down" Conner grips Jonathans shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I hope your right son, I should have told both of you sooner" Conner snorts at that comment "no, now was the right time seeing Clarks reaction." He shook his head "He could have reacted whose."

Jonathan sights "How come your so calm?" raises an eyebrow

"well I like to keep a head and I bottle things up" he shrugs his shoulders. Jonathan laughs at his boy. "that is probably no healthy Conner" he lays his hand in Conner's neck. "come Martha made a pie lets grab a piece and talk about it." Conner smiles at his dad and nods.

* * *

**Inside the house**

"He mom." Conner greets Marta. All three of them now walk down to the kitchen. Conner sits down and looks at the table top. Slowly he guides his hands to the sides of his head. Slowly he begins chanting the same 2 words over and over, getting louder until his parents hear him. "damn it …damn it…damn it… damn it… damn it." He sights "This probably means were aliens right?" he says looking up thou his hair. "yes Conner you're not human in body. But your human in here" Martha lays her hand over her heart. "that's all that matters kiddo." Jonathan reassures Conner.

Martha slides a piece of pie to Conner. He smiles at her and thanks his parents. "sorry that Clark got so out of hand dad. But this it is really a big thing. I.. I don't.. Thanks for protecting us mom, dad but.. well." Conner could not get the words out. They knew that they were adopted. But aliens?

"Its oke Conner to be confused, we even understand it. But how could we have told you boys this when you where 8 or even 12 years old. You would have told it around before you where even on school." Martha tells him. "we did not want to lose you and your brother, you understand Conner?"

Conner shoves a piece of pie in his mouth and slowly as he chews and swallows he nods. "I guess so" Conner finishes his pie and stands up looking out of the kitchen window he sees Clark getting kissed on the cheek by Lana. He shakes his head as Clark walks back whit a big smile on his face.

As he looks closer he sees Whitney standing on the porch of Lana's house. 'that will not end well.' He tings to himself.

Clark walks in and Conner turned to him. "Had a good time whit Lana?" Clarks smile drops as he looks surprised. "you saw that?" Conner shakes his head and chuckles.

He takes a deep breath and asks. "How are you now Clark" There parents wait for the answer in hope. "I need some time Conner. Mom, dad I'll be going to bed now." He walks out of the kitchen an up the stairs a soft click was heard as the door to Clarks room closes.

Conner stares up the stairs. For a minute he contemplates going after his brother. He gives a quick glens at his parents. "Go ahead Conner" Jonathan beacons Conner to go.

Slowly Conner reaches Clarks room. Staring at the door Conner gives up and just knocks as he opened the door.

"I know your angry Clark. I'm confused, and angry myself" he sits down on Clarks bed as Clark stares at the ceiling. "I do get it Conner it's just hard to understand" Clark sits up and hugs Conner. 'This is really a exhausting night' he thinks. He pats Clarks hair and notes he fell asleep. He shakes his head and struggles to release Clarks grip on his middle. After a few minutes he gives up. Taking his shoes of and worms his way out of his pants. He drops under the sheets and falls asleep whit Clark snuggling up to him.

* * *

**The next morning**

Clarks alarm went off. Sighing, Conner throws the coves form him. His brother really is snuggles in his sleep. Clark was almost completely wrapped around him. "Clark wake up or I will drag you like this to Lex's his house." After a few seconds Clark opens his eyes looking up Conner's body. He realized what the hell was going on and yells, "why the hell are you doing in my bed?" Scrambling out of it.

"Well someone fell asleep hugging me and would not let go." He chuckles at Clark predicament. Clarks face grows bright red and he looks ashamed at Conner. "Sorry" he softly said.

Conner just laughs . "it's oke Clark we both needed it. Come on we need to return the trucks to Lex." Conner grabs his stuff and walks to his room grabbing clean clothes and putting them on. Meeting Clark at the stair case they walk down.

Grabbing breakfast they headed out.

* * *

**At Luther mansion. **

"Hello" both boys call as they walk thru the mansion. White sheets covering a lot of stuff. As Clark walks into a room he was startled. The sound of metal hitting metal echoing thru the room. Conner also walks into the room leaning against a wall. The 2 people fencing going thru the room one gets backt up against the wall. "E la" the one who has the other at sword point calls out.

The wining one walks away as the other throws up his blade grabs it and throws it at Conner. "Holy hell!"Conner exclaimed as he ducks to not get hit by the blade.

"Conner, Clark" The figure calls out as he removes his helmet. "Sorry about that Conner I did not see you two standing there." As the helmet is removed the Kent brothers see that it is Lex. "Nice reaction Conner" he says gripping the blade and pulling it out of the wall.

Conner mumbles something to himself and stands up. "THAT" he states pointing at the blade. "Could have killed me"

"Sorry, how did you get in?" Lex asks the twins.

"We bussed but no one answered," Clark starts "so we squeezed thru the bars and let ourselves in." Conner finishes.

"If this is a bad time" the twins ask.

"no no I can say that Kylie sufficiently kickt my ass. By the way that is really freaky." Noting the 2 speaking at the same time.

"It's an twin thing" Conner says shrugging his shoulders. Clark looks at the room. "Great place"

Lex throws his helmet to the girl removing his gloves he walks up to the twins "If you're dead and looking for something to haunt" he joked.

"Sorry I meant its roomy" Clark awkwardly chuckles. Conner just laughs and follows Lex.

"It's the Luther ancestral home" Lex swings his arms around as he turns expressing that he means the hole mansion. "Or so my father claims, he had it shipped over from Scotland stone for stone."

"I remember that trucks rolled in for weeks but no one ever moved in." Clark looks around him again taking in the beauty of the house. Conner just shrugs. It was just a really big house.

"my father never had the intension of living here, he never even set on step thru the front door." Lex said as he was moving upstairs.

"then why did he ship it over?" Conner ask popping up from behind Clark.

"Because he could." Lexs smiles as he looks at Conner. Conner smiles looks down and shakes his head "rich guys" he mumbles under his breath.

The tree of them entered a room and Lex throws of his jacked. "how's the ride." He asks.

Clark and Conner looks at the other. "that's why where here Lex" Conner says. "we can't keep the trucks"

"Why not" Lex was confused he looks at the twins. "You don't like it"

"No Lex we love the trucks" Clark defended.

"but we can't keep them Lex" Conner picks up the sable and gently bends it.

"Clark, Conner you two saved my life. It's the least I could do" he grabbed a towel and throws it around his neck. Conner lets the sable loose and it makes a sound. He grips it and takes a stand.

Lex takes a deep breath. "Your father doesn't like me does he, its oke" he slides a hand over his bald head. "I have been bald sins I was nine. I'm used to people judge me before they get to know me."

He looks at his reflection in the life size mirror. Clark looks up from the keys in his hand. He didn't notes that he was staring at them. "Its noting personal Lex, he just doesn't like your dad."

Lex nods his head up as almost saying aah. "figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" he begins nodding slowly at the mirror "understandable" he waits a second and looks behind him "and you two did you guys fall far from the tree"

Clark looks away and Conner rubs his neck. Looking back at Lex Clark hands the keys over to Lex. He walks to the door and thanks Lex for the tuck. He quickly went out of the room.

"sorry we had a fight whit our dad lest night don't worry about that" Conner says to Lex trying to fence. Lex walks up to Conner. "Keep your feet apart like this, and you non fencing hand is best placed at your back." Adjusting Conners stand he looks at his hand. "you two gave me a second chance you know."

Conner let the sable down at his side "what do you mean Lex" not understanding Lex completely.

"In those two minuet that my heart stopped I was flying over Smallville. It was the first time I did not see a dead end, instead I saw a new beginning." He explained. He smiled at Conner and continued. "I hope Clark still wants to be my friend."

"If not I will drag him here and we will pester him until he becomes your friend." Conner jokingly said to his friend. He liked Lex he was nice, true he is a rich kid but he didn't seem like a rich stuck up snobby kid that those rich dudes seem to breed.

No he liked Lex.

"have to do something tomorrow night?" Lex shook his head no. "I'll come over then oke Lex."

Lex smiled one of the twins was his friend now he just needed to give Clark some time. Conner would probably not leave Clark alone until he gave in.

Conner walks out of the mansion Clark was nowhere in sight. 'Damn it Clark ill kick your ass as soon as were home.' Conner speeded of to school.

* * *

**Well about the hole Clark lana thing. it whent the same as in the episode. so no worrys you didn't miss a thing. but what will happen wil Clark still be the scarecrow or not we will see in the next chapter. **

Conner: "Dark your not an anouncer of one of those crummy tv shows"

Dark: shut up Conner, you should learn to curs less.

**greatings from the dark**


End file.
